


drinking about you

by uncledefender (unclemoriarty)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Gen, One Shot, Swearing, josie thinks karen and foggy are dating, soon after foggy finds out that matt is daredevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclemoriarty/pseuds/uncledefender
Summary: After Foggy finds out Matt's big secret, he goes to Josie's. And then somewhere unplanned.





	

His head on the sticky stone counter, Foggy Nelson groped around blindly for his most recent bottle of beer. “Oh, no you don't.” Josie moved it out of his reach. “I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but son, you've had enough.”

“You know what, Josie—”

“Go home. Tidy yourself up. Don't want to be cryin' no more than your girlfriend. If you need to, come back tomorrow but for now, save yourself from liver failure, 'kay? It's for your own good.”

Foggy sighed and slid off of the bar stool. Pulled some bills from his wallet, pushed them onto the counter, stumbled out the door. One breath of the humid summer night and he almost retched. He lifted a weak hand for a taxi. If he walked in this condition he was bound to go somewhere he didn't intend to. Probably would be found in the morning lying in an alley by some homeless dude irritated to share the place with a complete wreck.

“Hey, wake up already. We're here.” Foggy awoke to the driver poking him in the knee. When had he gotten into the cab? He paid him—how much, he didn't know—and turned around to find himself in front of Matt's apartment. The hell? This was the last place he wanted to be. Damn alcohol, always screwing with your mind, making you do things you don't want to do. Might as well make use of the opportunity and give that liar more hell. Make him pay. Make him hurt. Make him... no. Foggy didn't want that. He had had enough of it all already. He wanted to go home, he wanted to sleep forever and never have to think again, he wanted... What did he want?

Foggy's legs walked him up the steps to the door. His hand raised on its own to knock but instead he let his fist fall on the door, kept it there. Leaning his forehead against the wood, he closed his eyes. Why was he here? Why had he come? A tear squeezed out.

“Matt.” He sniffed. “Why, Matt? Why did you do that? I thought—you told me I was your only real friend. Remember that? Hah!” Foggy viciously wiped his cheek. “Another lie. Bullshit. If we were real friends, you would have told me the truth. Y-you played me, all these years. All this time, I looked out for you, I trusted you. And for what? Nothing. I spent so many years of my life doing nothing. You've wasted that time. Because all you did was lie to me. Because you couldn't get your head out of your damned ass and actually care about other people for once, instead about trying to-to take revenge.

"And now, look where it's got you. You're even lying to yourself. You keep telling yourself you're doing good, that you're punishing the bad guys, but all you're doing is punishing your friends—for nothing! And it hurts. Damn it, Murdock, it hurts!” Foggy turned his back to the door and slumped to the floor, exhausted.

He wiped his nose on his sleeve. “I bet you can hear me now, huh? I bet you're listening to me, listening with those stupid super-senses of yours, and—” the door opened. He fell back into the doorway, landing on his elbows. Appearing out of the shadows inside the apartment, Matt Murdock's face turned down towards Foggy's own. The flickering florescent lights outside threw shadows onto his drawn face, barely masking his red-rimmed eyes.

Matt's voice was barely above a whisper. “I'm sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> heeyyy so i actually feel like this ending could be a lot better... I'm very open to changing the ending (whatever matt says) tho so let me know in the comments below how I can make this fic better, as well as any suggestions you have for future fics. I will take each one into consideration but I can't promise I WILL write about whatever you suggest. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
